Benedictions of the City
by Thor
Summary: A pack trapped in the Spirit Realms after a dangerous mission find that perhaps their only ally is a Bone Gnawer with a questionable grasp on sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and welcome to the first story I have published here in some time. The reasons for my absence are the usual ones, let us abbreviate them and refer to them simply as "life." In any case, I'm trying to get back into the story writing flow, and I figured one good way to do that was to try and just write another simple first person narrative short story. I've always found the style quite fun (though never worth the effort of trying to do a novel in) as it allows one to really crawl into the character's head. Of course as a side effect of this I find I prefer putting my readers into the head of someone who perhaps looks at the world through slightly odd-shaped and colored glasses... In any case, as a brief word of warning I'm not sure if this story will detail enough information about the whole Aetherial Realms part of Werewolf: The Apocalypse, and to be frank I didn't put that much effort into trying to explain the nuances. So, I would perhaps warn you'll enjoy the story more if you're already familiar with that. But, enough of my ramblings, let's move onto other ramblings as you listen to some...

Benedictions of the City

**Prologue: The City Gates**

I almost laugh as I watch the spear arc gloriously up into the air, a final fragment of righteous and indignant anger. It looks so serene and strange flitting up there amongst the murky sky and glittering lights of the great city. Then it twists and plummets downward and I recall how even beautiful strangeness can be deadly.

But I get ahead of myself, for this is the end of the tale and here we sit gloriously at the beginning. The story stretches out before you, and has infinite possibilities, and here I have been so very crass and rude as to already limit them by allowing you a glimpse of the spear.

I do so apologize, noble listeners, for though the story is perhaps indeed about the spear, it is equally perhaps not.

Perhaps the story should start with me, though already I must beg apology again. No, the story should no more start with me then the creation of the world should begin with Muhammad or the Christson. I am but the prophet of the great one's ways, and thus, as is proper, our story should begin with The City.

Imagine, if you can dear listener, that the pale and insipid world you know is but one aspect of reality. Perhaps, if your senses were attuned to it, you could look past the pitiful fog that clouds around you and seek the vast paraverse of the spirit world stretching out before you in all its glorious wonders. Sometimes, when I feel weak, I allow myself to weep for those poor human wretches who are not touched by the glory that is Gaia and thus are not allowed to see all that is her wondrous creation.

Now, you are aware there is a world of spirits, yes? Excellent, then allow me to elucidate you some more, most honored listener. Be aware that the spirit world forms its own divisions, for so great is its majesty that even it cannot comprehend itself fully. Each of these divisions is known to my people as a Realm, and each Realm is a personification of a certain thought, ideal, or time.

I have traveled many of these Realms and found them to be wanting. There is a Realm known as Atrocity, that is as puerile as its name suggests. There are Realms that cling feebly to the way the world once was when Gaia walked openly amongst us, it is a sad and dying Realm, for that time is no more and never shall be again. There is a Realm known as The Battleground, where all the wars that ever were and ever shall be are played out in a grossly simplistic tableau.

Then there is The City!

Oh, if only I could express to you its joys and wonders, dear listener! There is a great spirit known as The Weaver, that takes the stuff of The Wyld, the stuff of chaos and pure creation, and gives unto them glorious form! The City is her dream made real, and it is the shining beacon of the wondrous future for which we all march.

It is a city, or rather The City. You know how you simplistic humans have those who act superior because they live in Manhattan, or L.A., or perhaps Tokyo or Moscow, yes? You have listened to them speak of the art and culture and size and power of their glorious home city, yes?

Oh how I pity them!

Oh how I laugh!

My city, The City, is the truth of all cities, dear listener. It is the wellspring, the spiritual focus and reflection all at once. Every city is truly but a small glimmering spark of the raging bonfire that is The City, and yet even as they become stronger their reflected back light is refracted and purified and strengthened so that The City may grow ever brighter.

Some days I weep in joy that I am not struck blind for looking upon it.

Allow me then, dear and gentle listener, to now speak to you more properly of this tale and the spear and of the wondrous City in which it all takes place.

**Chapter One: The Intersection**

I was taking my morning benedictions, as I often do, by standing upon the spire of a wondrous building that overlooks one of the busier intersections in our grand and glorious City. I do love intersections, and indeed the roadways themselves, for they are the lifeblood that pumps strongly along with the pounding heart of The City. As always the throngs of cars filled the streets to overflowing, and inevitably some of the angered spiritual commuters had taken to the sidewalks in desperate attempts to reach their jobs on time.

It went poorly for some of the throngs choking the sidewalks, ah what a healthy city!

It was then I did hear the howling and the cursing. It cut unnaturally through the wailing and the honking and caused me to falter in my prayers. Curious was I, as no doubt you are sweet listener, so I craned my neck forward and peered about with perhaps a touch of immodest urgency. Yet, The City forgave me, for soon I could clearly see what the trouble was.

Garou, ah my dear sweet brother Garou.

There were five of the mighty defenders of Gaia, each of them in their fearsome aspect of crinos. They stood around nine feet in height, massive wolfmen straight out of some amusing movie as would be shown at the cinetheaters. It had been some time since I had seen any of my kin here in The City, and so I was fascinated to see them again.

They bellowed and snarled as the leaped across the street, their potent claws causing no end of mischief and mayhem upon the poor, innocent, and ensnarled cars filling the streets. Behind the Garou came a swarm of police. Their black body armor and glistening black helmets giving them an appearance of beetles, perhaps, though I had always preferred to think of them as white blood cells, protecting the priceless body of The City.

One of the wolfmen turned, a statuesque female whose eyes burned a brilliant and painfully cold shade of blue. She bellowed a challenge as the police surged forward across the sea of shifting cars; for who could expect them to stop trying to drive when their jobs might be on the line? I certainly blame them not, and I suspect that the policeman who slipped and toppled down to be ground into a fine and wondrous paste held them unaccountable as well. We are all quite understanding here in The City.

The she-wolf held a bemusedly ancient spear in her hands. Feathers, beads and other laughably archaic bangles were hung around the sharpened stone tip. Still, the cutting edges of the tip seemed to be functioning quite well enough, as she lashed out with a sharp backhand that split open the gut of the leading officer.

The men behind him considered this dilemma, for I am certain you will agree precious listener, which is that it is unwise to perhaps charge a nine foot tall werewolf wielding a large spear. Thus, ah, glorious assessment, they did quickly draw forth their firearms and begin to take aim.

The woman, deciding it unwise to allow her fine and supple body to be riddled with bullets, turned and sprang atop a passing truck. Upon it she howled out orders to her pack to head for a nearby alley, an alley that by the beneficence of The City lay directly next to the building I was in.

Why this beneficence? You ask?

It is because The City understands my weakness and The City provides. The City always provides.

Even as the confused wolves continued to hop and weave amongst the rushing cars I was turning and springing down the spiraling stairway behind me. I dropped down the final four flights of stairs in a truly indecent haste and did not even pause to thank the great City for her kindness in developing stairs so that we mere mortals might ascend to worship her more properly.

Knowing exactly where the wolves would have stumbled to I advanced and eased open one of the hidden doorways, that while obvious from this side of the wall would be near undetectable from the other. I poked my head out into the alley and smiled at the supple female and her panting allies.

"They're going to trap you here and kill you, come inside quickly."

Perhaps it is desperation that makes them react, perhaps fear of the coming white blood cells known as police. Perhaps it is the simple sight of seeing another Garou here in a place they would not have expected to find one. Perhaps, and here I admit it is my simple pride that compels me, but perhaps the female did look and find my form as pleasing as I found hers. Simple and immodest pride, I do so humbly beg you to forgive your flawed tale teller, dear and honest listener. But I merely do speak of my thoughts at the time, and at the time they were quite muddled.

In any case, they do not speak, or argue, or even hesitate. The striking white furred female leads the way and the others meekly follow.

I seal the door not a moment too soon, for the police do now flood into the alley with a tramping of boots and a shouting through the blessed walkie talkies. I turn slowly on my guests and hold a finger to my lips to encourage them to maintain silence. I smile to myself as I take the chance to study them curiously.

There is an older wolf, his fur patchy with white. Next to him stands the largest of the wolves, a hulking gray furred beast with long braids that hang down around his blue tattooed face. Collapsed on the floor and panting for breath is a young female, her ripeness clearly not yet achieved by the obviously underdeveloped tiny mammary glands. She hisses softly and painfully through her teeth as she clutches at a torn and bloody leg. Working on the leg is a sallow faced Garou whose wild shock of brown and gray fur is held back from his face with a red bandanna.

Finally there is the glorious leader. Her lines all lean and supple whilst still having all the appropriate curves that should be asked for. She holds her spear before her, ready and alert, and though she scans the building carefully she is mindful to keep her eyes on me as well.

I allow simple and puerile thoughts to flicker through my mind and attach odd significances to the looks that were inevitably proven incorrect.

Ah, I do weep for my weakness sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Benedictions of the City

**Chapter 2: The Brick Building That is Tall**

Finally the police officers do wander away, their skills and talents are ever needed in defense of the great City, and they are confident that the troublemakers will be brought to justice by The City soon enough. I lower my finger from my lips and attempting to smile invitingly.

"You are safe now, for the moment."

"Who are you," demands the attractive female, her voice sharp and as cold as the ice in her frozen eyes. "Why did you help us?"

"Please, dear lady," I bow to her slightly, "I have been here in The City for a while so I was unaware that it was now considered improper of me to expect thanks before introducing myself." That brings her up short and I see just the slightest tinge of blood creeping to her cheeks in embarrassment. It is a sensually pleasing sight and I allow myself a moment to absorb it. "I am known here as Preacher, and that is as good a name as you will need. As to why I help you, I would presume our shared nature would be enough of a reason, yes?"

For I do stand before them in the crinos as well, it would have been ever so unwise to approach them without at least that level of defense prepared. So it is I stand there, eight and a half feet tall, though it is hard to tell since I often stoop. For is it not proper to walk with the head bowed in deference to the Goddess you live within? I also wear the robes of my office, tatty and tawdry things but the thick leather trench coat is festooned with trinkets that immortalize Her glory. I allow my fingers to play across some of the random pieces of electronics, keys, and gum wrappers that are attached by wire, glue, or pins to the coat. Some have called my robes of office 'junk' but I am impervious to their impure and simplistic derisions, and am warm within the security of my beliefs.

"Preacher?" The woman's ice cold eyes pass along my body and I shiver in excitement. The City provides indeed. "You are of the Bone Gnawer clan?"

"Ah! Yes!" I nod my head happily. "You must forgive me, it has been so long since I thought of my clan that I had quite forgotten their name." I chuckle at the silliness of it all, strange of me to forget but even stranger to need to remember with the glory of The City all around me, isn't it?

"Forgotten their name?" The undeveloped she wolf glances up from the floor as the narrow faced wolfman works some healing rituals upon her. "You poor thing, how long have you been here?"

"Poor?" I laugh heartily at this, and for some reason the others seem to bear looks of concern. I shake away their glances of unease and try to explain to them. "Do not fret, I am anything but poor. I live in The City, and she is good and just and provides for me what I need. You seem concerned by this, so please, let me assure you, I am rich beyond your comprehension."

"I fear this place may have gotten to him," growls the older wolf as he glances at the beautiful ice princess. "It is dangerous enough to stay in the spirit realms too long when you stay in a safe place, but here…"

"Here is a safe place!" I realize I am shouting when they all jump nervously at my voice. I quickly laugh to take away the edge in the air, but it doesn't seem to relax them. "You are here in my home, the Brick Building That is Tall. Though, I do hasten to add that all of The City is my home as much as it is my place of worship and my true life. But let me assure you, dear, sweet, gentle guests, you are quite safe as long as you are here within its walls."

There are some glances that I suppose one could call uneasy exchanged amongst them. They all defer to the tall and beautiful one, as I would defer as well, I suppose, and it is she that turns to speak with me.

"We are tired and wounded after our struggles to get here, might I ask for your leave to rest here a while?"

"No, you may not."

"No?" She glances at the others in slight confusion. "Why not?"

"Because, and again I apologize, because as we have established I am perhaps out of date and out of touch with certain niceties of hosting." I bow before her. "But I refuse to give long term sanctuary to those who do not introduce themselves to me."

She blushes again, and I allow myself some time to revel in it.

Ah she is beautiful!

Ah The City does provide!

"No," she says, "it is I who apologize, we have been nothing but rude since we entered your fine home." She nods her head to me, but as is proper for such an ice goddess she does not bow. "I am known as Ice-for-Eyes, and this is my pack."

"I'll answer to Ed or Grumble-Bones," says the old wolf as way to introduction.

"Call me Rends Steel," announces the tattooed bear of a man as he puffs out his chest. "And only call me when there's a fight."

"Hey, Preacher, I'm Trixie, or Trix for short," announces the slip of undeveloped female flesh. "Though come to think of it a lot of the pack mostly refer to me as Trouble, but I don't care for that one." She makes a face to show her distaste for the name.

"I'm Kent," whispers the healer as he continues his oh so careful ministrations to Trixie's leg.

"And I am your host," I proclaim magnanimously with another scraping bow. "Please let me know if there is anything The City can provide you."


	3. Chapter 3

Benedictions of the City

**Chapter 3: The Wondrous Meal of The City**

They did what was expected of them, of course. They made a few demands until I revealed that one particular demand, in this case fetching some palatable food, would require my departure for a somewhat extended period of time. They made polite gestures and grumbling excuses of exhaustion and fatigue and thus I did go forth with many a kind and promised assurance to fetch for them this food.

It is a sad state of affairs that a man of the cloth, such as I, need to become so practiced at telling small little fibs and other such mistruths. There are times I just shake my head in true dismay of the state of our world indeed.

So, I slip out through one door, snatch some food from my stockpiles that The City has so graciously provided unto me, and then I sneak back into a certain AC duct the better to listen to whatever secrets they wish to discuss away from my innocently humble ears.

"I'm telling you, Ice, that Preacher guy is nuttier then one of Grandmother Hedwig's fruitcakes." This considered bit of rational is offered up by Ed 'Grumble-Bones.' He has returned to his homid form and appears to be a worn out man in his mid to late forties. A scraggly day's growth of gray stubble adorns his chin and he scratches at it absentmindedly as he sits down.

"Aw, I dunno," sighs Trixie who is currently busy combing out her wild and snarled blonde hair. "I sorta feel sorry for him, he seems nice."

"That Trixie trusts him," grunts Rends Steel, who is the only member of the pack to remain in his crinos form, "is reason enough to not trust him."

"Nyaah!" Trixie sticks out her tongue and waggles her fingers at him.

"It is no small thing that he has lasted this long alone," offers Ice-for-Eyes after a moment of consideration. She's even more beautiful and striking in her homid form, though I had not thought such a thing was possible. Her short shock of blonde hair was almost white, and was so fine that it almost seemed to drift around her head like a halo. Her limbs were sleek and long, yet still supple and firmly muscled. She kept one hand on the ancient spear as she continued to stand firm and proud before her pack.

"But doesn't that worry you," was the hushed question from Kent. This Realm is known as The Scar, for it is a blighted ruin of spiritual corruption and represents the worst that human cities and The Weaver has to offer. But to hear that Bone Gnawer prattle on about it, he speaks as if this is the most beautiful place ever."

To hear these profanities spoken by this gutless worm were quite painful indeed, be assured of this my beloved listener. It took every once of my willpower to prevent myself from leaping forth to defend the honor of The City resolutely! To think, the sheer idea of calling such a glorious place The Scar would suggest such a weak and narrow minded concept of the glories all around you as to suggest you were nearly blind.

"That's not the important question at hand," announced Ice-for-Eyes sharply. "We came to this Realm to free the Spear of Questing from its imprisonment here. But even though we pierced the fortress it was in and defeated its guardians we have one last, and quite difficult task before us, and that is to find a way out of this place and back to Savannah."

"Easier said then done, I am afraid," sighed Kent softly, "The Scar is not known for giving up its victims lightly. This place tries to get a hold of you, entrap you, and then grind down your soul to dust."

"That explains the looks of most of the spirits here," Ed shook his head. "Did you see the looks in their eyes? They already looked dead to me."

Personally, dear listener, I feel this is a gross misrepresentation. I have always thought that the look of the worker spirits here was more one of a guarded fugue state that allows them to more closely commune with The City. Sometimes I almost envy them their state of transcendence, but alas it is not for me. It appears to be my lot to toil amongst The City as a messenger of its greatness. Still, The City provides, and I do not want for its glory warms me, its arms comfort me, and its teat gives forth to me sustenance.

"I know," sighs Trixie," this place sucks. I can't even begin to imagine how long Preacher's been here, is it any wonder he's a little rattle-brained? Don't you think we should help him?"

"Help him?" Kent coughs in surprise. "Are you mad, Trix? We can't even help ourselves, we're as trapped here as he is and soon to be just as insane if we aren't torn apart by the defense spirits first."

"Trapped?" I laugh as I open the AC grate. "My dear friends, you are exactly as trapped as I am, which means you are as free as the birds that can soar through the sky." I crawl forth from the vent and scamper up to them, passing out my armload of pre packaged meals. I spare an anxious glance up into the statuesque beauty of Ice-for-Eyes' face when I hand over her meal and am most beneficently rewarded with a tight lipped smile. Ah, most understanding of listeners, I do tell you my tired heart did soar at that.

"Our thanks for the food.'

"The City does provide," I crow to myself as I sit down on my favorite pile of handy lumber.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Her eyes are bright and sharp as they bore into me, I shiver happily.

"I certainly heard parts of it, oh yes." You see, my favored listeners, by admitting to some truth, you often prevent others from seeing all the truth that is before them. It is a funny little trick, and it somehow works oh so well too. "You fear yourselves trapped, but that is just such a silly little thought. After all, if you got in, then there must be ways to get out. That is the way of the spirit world, after all." I draw a circle in the air. "It is very cyclical, as unto the wheel that propels us through Her manifest streets!"

"Right," sighs Kent in a harsh whisper, "but the way in was a one way street, as I'm sure you're aware are most of the ways into this accursed place." I fight oh so hard to keep the smile on my face, precious listener, but it is quite hard with his profane blasphemies slapping me in the face. "By the sheer fact you are still trapped here proves that despite how long you've been here you've been unable to find a way out."

I laugh!

Oh I laugh and I laugh, my most prized listeners, I cannot describe to you the humor I had within me at that moment. The City does provide, and sometimes she provides wondrous and beautiful humor to fill our sad souls! I wipe at the tears streaming down my face and raise a hand to beg this fool of fools, this magnificent jester, to please kindly withhold his mountainous wit lest I split apart.

"What's so damn funny," snarls Rends Steel as he takes a step closer. I suppose he's supposed to be menacing, but it is all I can do to not begin laughing again.

"My dear and trusted friends, you make such odd little logical loops for yourselves." I take a deep breath to steady myself before turning to gaze upon the amazing body of the she wolf who lounges nearby. "You act as though my presence here was forced, but I found an exit ages ago. I stay because the beauty of The City demands that I stay. If you wish an exit, my beautiful one, I can show you easily enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Benedictions of the City**

**Chapter 4: Smells of the Sewer**

"Something bumped me!"

Her cries echo along the tunnel, creating a beautiful chorus that makes me pause to wipe a tear from my eye. Ah, I had forgotten the sweet music.

"I swear, something bumped me, Preacher, there are living things in this water!

The music swelled around me, and I was enraptured by it. The City provides for the hunger in our souls as well as the hunger in our belly.

"Something just crawled up my leg!"

I so wish I could describe its beautiful magnificence to you, my most honored listener, but I am afraid the needed words would be as ash in my throat to describe the glory in my ears.

"Oh crap! It's in my pants, I swear to Gaia it's in my pants!"

"Damnit, Trixie," came the snarled hiss from Kent, "stand still and I can help you."

I turn around slowly to regard with some distaste the feeble pawings of Kent upon the underdeveloped whelp. Rends Steel finally, and blissfully in my own opinion, puts an end to that affair by grabbing her and bodily lifting her from the water to allow a length of plastic tubing to slither out of her indecently short shorts. She pauses as Kent picks up the piece of plastic and holds it up in front of her, a deep crimson glow spreading across her face.

"I…I thought…uh, thanks for the help guys!"

She is dropped into the murky water by Rends Steel.

We are currently making our way along one of the vital arteries of The City, or perhaps it is simply part of the intestinal track? I shall humbly beg apology, dear listener, for my skill at biological analogies is failing me. We did currently stride within one of the splendiferous sewer pathways of The City. Here within the ringing corridors of music filled with the delicate aroma of life, commerce, and productivity we strode towards the final destiny of The City and what it had provided me today.

I am almost ashamed to admit it, but even the glorious ice eyed she wolf didn't seem to properly admire our surroundings. Often I heard her and her pack referring to a "stench" or perhaps a "foul odor" that offended their fine noses or burnt them painfully. They also became uneasy when I showed them the vast bounty laid before us and prepared a rather fine soup from the provided morsels for our evening repast.

"You expect us to eat this?" Trixie leaned forward and wrinkled her button nose thoughtfully over the bubbling pot. "I wish you'd maybe not let us watch you cook it, first."

"But why, is that not the way of assuredness in my actions. You could see that I put nothing harmful into it, only the offerings of the sewer."

"Yeah, well, it's just some of that stuff almost looked like it could be pretty poisonous naturally."

"Whatever," sighed Ed as he sat down next to me. "I'm hungry and tired, if this is food then I'm not complaining. I smile at him and fill one of the mostly clean bowels with a hearty ladle of the stew. I was beginning to like Ed, he was accepting The City quicker then the others, and to think they say it is the young who adapt quickest of all. Posh! It is the old and tired who understand what a comfort any gift is, and The City is ever plentiful with Her gifts.

"Well?" Trixie watched Ed carefully as he took a swallow of the soup. He grunted and shrugged.

"Tastes like watery, stale oatmeal, I can't complain."

"I think," I offer as I fill a bowl for Trixie, "that if you focus on it, you will find the decaying rat adds a delicate smoky bounty to the flavoring that is not to be missed."

"Trust me, I'll be working real had as far as missing the rat," sighed Trixie.

As we all go about with the eating and the resting I make my way over towards Kent. He is troublesome to me in his gross misconduct and I find it totally bewildering. I decide it would be best if I offered some learned and gentle council on the matter.

I am a man of the cloth, after all.

"My son, I am concerned about you."

"Hmm?" Kent looks up at me, his dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Concerned about what?"

"You seem to be acclimating the worst to the true glory of The City." I raise a hand to ward off his obvious blasphemies, partly out of boredom for hearing them, and partly so he doesn't add to his list of crimes. "I understand that you feel Her proper name is The Scar and that you also, quite wrongly, seem to feel She is not the true and just guardian and provider I know her to be. I will point out," and here I chuckle at how silly it is, "the odd fact that somehow you, a newcomer, believe you know so much more about Her then I, a true priest who has lived within Her warm embrace for some time."

"You've gone loony in her warm embrace for some time," comes his snide whisper.

"Oh, my poor deluded friend, can you not see? I ask you, what has guided our steps here, what will lead you to the gate home, what has fed and clothed you since you got here?"

"You," he begrudgingly admits.

"No!" I scowl at him. "That's crazy talk! It is Her, The City! She always provides," I glance over at Ice-for-Eyes, "all that we need. If you but ask Her I am sure She will cleanse from you the impure thoughts that cloud your mind."

"Impure thoughts?" Kent sets down his bowl and glares at me. "What are you babbling on about?"

"It is so improper, and I am sure you have been sorely tempted by her immodest and indecent clothing." I motion over at Trixie, who is currently pinching her nose shut while trying to gobble down some stew. "But, she is so clearly undeveloped yet it is almost laughable, is it not?" I laugh a bit to ease the tension. "And it's just so darn silly, my friend. Here you are, traveling with a piece of woman flesh so finely put together as your pack leader, and you paw and prod indelicately around a flower that has barely begun to bloom!"

"The hell!?!" It is the first time I have heard Kent speak in a voice louder then a whisper, and, kindest listener, it is also the first time he has bodily grabbed me and slammed me against a wall. But do not think I held a grudge, oh no, I understood that it was the evil vapors of his child lust that were making him act this way. "Where the hell do you get off saying that crap to me!?!"

"My son, my dearest of pure, lost children." I croon the words in a placating manner to calm him. "It is okay, The City will forgive you, but you must turn away from your pedophilia."

"My what!" The fist slams into the side of my head as he howls into my face. There is a flurry of movement as he transforms into his crinos form, and I feel another heavy blow crash across my chest. I am fairly certain he broke a rib, but I forgave him that slight the instant it happened. Clearly the dark spirit was stronger within him then I could have imagined.

The others are there quickly, and Ed and Rends are pulling Kent off of me even as, ah glorious day, Ice kneels down next to me and cradles my bloody head in her strong, yet gentle hands.

"Kent! Control yourself!" Her eyes are as frozen as the arctic, and the cold slashes through his raging flames, extinguishing them in moments. Kent snarls as he glances around, realizing ashamedly what the foul lusts within him have made him do. He points at me accusingly.

"Just…just keep that away from me." He turns and stalks off. Trixie moves to comfort him, but he shrugs her off nervously. I feel a smile painfully spread across my face as she recoils with a hurt expression and he moves away from her.

It is rewarding to see that my benedictions have done some good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Benedictions of the City**

**Chapter 5: Doors That Only Close One Way**

Rends Steel seems to appreciate the plan more then the others, but then again I am fairly certain he is an idiot, so perhaps it is not the best indicator of the brilliance of the plan.

But, allow me to set the scene, most forgiving of listeners. We had crawled through the marvelous muck and the fantastic filth of The City to emerge, as though a gentle and unfertilized egg into the warmth of the womb, still happily wrapped in the warm placenta of her love. But here we sat now, looking at the true birthing canal before us. The towering steel and brass building was some factory of truly sublime shape and form. It swept hundreds of feet into the sky and its parapets were lined with frescos of the diligent work and endless productive toil of those who had once worked within.

But, ah, such days of glory were gone now, after the creation of the great rending machine. When The City realized that she had formed another grievous wound by which unsuspecting innocents might be forced to accidentally exit Her beneficent warmth She promptly sealed the factory shut and sent great swarms of Her guardians to ensure that no one would be forced to leave Her dear embrace.

"The whole complex is swarming in pattern spiders," notes the dulcet toned voice of dismay from the supple pack leader with ice cold eyes. She uses those eyes now, regarding the great spirit spiders that do spin the noble webs that give such surety and safeness to this blessed domain. They creep and crawl all over the exposed face of the factory. Four of the largest pattern spiders it has been my humble privilege to see this closely currently stand before the huge beaten brass front doors. Each of the spiders stands almost twelve feet high and twice that across. Their forelegs are formed of glittering metal that glitters as the sun catches the razor keen edges. Their metallic and diamond eyes scan about carefully, ever vigilant for any who might dare assault this most shameful of leaks.

"It is indeed a horrible place," I agree, "for it is quite possible that if you go inside and activate the machinery, then you might go to the topmost level and depart through the portal. Perhaps, horror of horrors, to never return."

"Yeah," hisses Kent moodily, "that'd be tragic, wouldn't it."

"Indeed it would, my son." I nod, happy that he is continuing to pull himself ever up and away from his dark infatuation with cursing The City as impure. What a laughable thought that is. I turn again to Ice-for-Eyes, allowing myself to creep closer to her as I point out and describe the defenses. "It is a simple enough matter. That switch by the door seals them, and a switch on the inside opens them. All we have to do is await the changing of the guard, for the massive spiders do grow weary from their intense vigilance in Her name, praise to The City. But when the guard changes, four more will come from inside, they will activate the switch to open the door, then all we need to do is to rush through and activate the switch to close the door once more, leaving us safe on the inside."

"How fast does the door open and close?"

"Oh," I laugh, "quite quickly, quite quickly indeed. I have seen more then a few fools crushed by it in my time."

"But the only way to close the door is on the outside," she motions to the switch that is well over fifty feet from the door. "That means whoever pulls that switch…"

"Oh yes, dear and beautiful lady, your mind is as a reflection of your outer beauty in that it performs calculations equally beautifully." I nod, happy that she understands. "Whoever pulls the switch shall indeed be left on the wrong side of the door."

"Unacceptable."

"Why don't we just let ding dong the Bone Gnawer here do it." Kent leans forward, quite rudely interrupting a rather meaningful conversation. A conversation, if you will bear with me dearest listener, that I am fairly certain was soon to allow me to truly amaze her with my own cunning and wit. "He's crazy enough he'll want to stay in this place."

"Want to stay?" I laugh, though not too loudly, there are, after all, quite a few large Pattern Spiders nearby. "No, no, my friend, I shall indeed stay. However, though it does fill me with wroth to bear such news to your fine ears, I am quite afraid I will be needed on the inside to operate the great machine. Doing so would be decidedly difficult from the outside, don't you agree?"

"So, just teach me to operate the thing."

"A capital idea!" I smile over at Ice-for-Eyes, to make sure she understands how willing I am to help. "Let us return to the glorious Brick Building That is Tall, once there I shall have the time needed to properly educate you on the finer workings of a machine that happens to be large enough to fill that rather large building we are planning to assault. It will give me time to get to know you all better, and perhaps dissuade you from this quite silly notion of departure that seems to be filling your heads."

Ice-for-Eyes lets out a slow sigh as she considers my words. "How long would you guess that education to take, exactly?"

"Judging by dear Kent's somewhat limited mental facilities, I would posit, oh, no more then two weeks or so."

"Limited?" Kent almost stood up, but wise Ed quickly grabbed him and pulled him back down into the narrow gulley that was serving as our hiding place and observation point.

"I could do it," he announces to Ice.

"No."

"It's simple math," Ed continues. "I'm the oldest and there's only one of me. You guys have to get the spear and get out of this Realm to somewhere safe."

"The City is safe in ways you can't begin to-" It is at this point Ed, in a strange show of rudeness I hadn't expected from him, plants a hand across my mouth.

"Look, Ice, what's important is completing the quest. I've been getting long in the tooth in any case, and to be frank I never much expected to live as long as I have. Let me do what needs to be done."

"No," Rends Steel leans forward, a meaty hand coming down on Ed's shoulder. "I am the ahroun, it is my right to do this. Allow me."

"What about me," snaps Trixie, "if it wasn't for all my screw ups then Raven-Call would still be alive and we might have been able to waltz the spear out with almost no one being the wiser. Let me pull the switch, I can run and hide afterwards and they'll never find me. I'll figure some other way out of this place."

"And they call me mad," I sit back with a shake of my head. "Why don't you all engage in a good tussle and brawl to see who gets the right to stay in a place you don't like." I waggled my finger at them. "Though I do warn you, the loser may well be the winner."

"Besides," notes Rends Steel, "if I stay there's a good chance I don't need to listen to him anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Benedictions of the City**

**Chapter 6: Blood in the Beautiful Streets**

They sort out the plan after much bickering and conversations about friends and family and all sorts of other such nonsense. I don't have these worries, because my only worry is The City, and She shall always provide. Eventually an agreement is reached and it appears that old Ed has gotten his way, it is he who shall pull the switch to reseal the doors. I approach him companionably and pat him on the shoulder as we make our final preparations.

"I do like you, dearest friend Ed, perhaps more then I should."

"Thanks…I think."

"Allow me to impart on you some final wisdom, then. I would, personally, strongly suggest that after you pull the lever you retreat back into The City. Accept Her as your true guiding path and She will rain down Her gifts upon you. Perhaps you could meet up with me again at the Brick Building That is Tall and we could share the wondrous tales of the events that will transpire here."

"Yeah, just what I was hoping for in my retirement," he notes with a slight sidelong glance at me. I sigh.

"Though, judging by your apparent use of sarcasm you still hold onto some mistaken belief that leaving this glorious place will somehow better you." I shake my head sadly. "If you simply must insist upon such a strange choice, then I offer a second piece of advice." I motion up at the soaring heights of the factory, festooned with crawling shapes of Pattern Spiders hard at work on their thick webbing. "The portal does lie at the apex of the roof. Perhaps, if you are spry and able enough, you perhaps could climb the building. Then, if the spiders simply don't swarm you and flense the flesh from your bones I suppose it would be possible for you to rendezvous with us upon the rooftop. Though I feel it is my duty to note it seems an odd Purgatory to put yourself through with a plan of moving away from salvation." I laugh. "Quite silly, really."

"Yeah, silly." Ed eyes the towering edifice carefully before he gets a small smile on his face and turns to clap a hand on my shoulder. "Ah well, nothing for it but the trying, I guess. Thanks for the advice, Preacher."

"Poor misguided fool," I sigh as I walk over to Ice and take a moment to admire her before she notes my approach.

"Yes?"

"All is in readiness," I happily announce, "now we have but to await the guard change and be ready to move swiftly and surely at that point."

"Agreed, good luck to us all on that score."

"Yes…I was wondering, perhaps, if you would be interested to allow me to say a brief blessing prayer for you all. It would be a simple benediction of The City that I am sure would cleanse your soul and focus your minds to the task. All it would require would be my prayers as I lay my hands upon y-"

My words are cut off by a quite inconveniently timed ringing bell. Quite rude of The City, but apropos, I suppose, I have been becoming quite distracted of late and am not even sure if I remembered all the proper prayers during our trek through the sewers. I have only myself to blame, I suppose.

"This is it!" Ice-for-Eyes rises up like some legendary Valkyrie come to storm the gates of Hela. Ah, but shall she choose me to drag up to a strange and frightening heaven of eternal battle, or shall I be as unto Helgi in Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar and convince the fair valkyrie to tarry a while with a mere mortal? "For glory and Gaia!"

"For glory and Gaia," comes the echoing howl of her pack mates as they charge along with her towards the rumbling gates that even now open swiftly upward.

"For The City and her beauteous streets we shall profane with blood," I manage in what I feel is a fairly clever battle cry to have come up with on the spur of the moment.

The now eight massive metal spiders shift and spin about as they see us charge in. The others are already shifting up into their towering crinos forms as they sprint towards the now open gates and the mass of metal arachnids that await them there. Ed cuts off to the side, knowing well his part is to be ready to seal the door the instant we make it through.

Ice-for-Eyes is the first to reach the spiders. She lets loose an elegant howl as she springs into the air and catches hold of the thrashing beast's head. With a snarl of satisfaction she strikes downward with her archaic spear. I would have well expected the poor thing to shatter upon impacting the beaten bronze metal of the head, instead the spear seems to thrum with an inner power as it punctures through the metal with sickening ease. The arachnid wails in a garbled sound of gears grinding upon gears as it thrashes about in its death throes. Ice is hurled from its back, the spear torn from her grasp to remain in the gaping wound as she cartwheels away to crash upon the ground.

Rends Steel's claws skitter and spark along the side of another spider, leaving deep furrows but causing no other damage. Probably his own fault, since I am fairly certain it is rather a heavy brass, as opposed to steel. The spider reacts with blinding quickness, one if it's metal forelimbs slashing out to slit across his thigh, splitting the soft meat as though a hot knife slid through butter. He bellowed, an inarticulate expression of rage, as he lashed out again and again, beating and pounding at the armor plating until it began to buckle under the onslaught.

"Get back!" The whisper carried over the sounds of combat as Kent sprang through the air, one gangly arm catching a firm grip on the ruptured metal plate Rends had beaten against. His other hand is suddenly enveloped in a crackling cloud of electricity, which he plunges into the arachnid's interior. Sparks lash and play around the casing as the spider wails in pained surprise.

"We have to get through the doorway," I note in befuddled alarm as I spring past them, leaping up onto the back of the stunned spider before springing for the open archway beyond. They are so silly, if we could beat these wondrous creatures to death, there would be no need for the bother of fleeing through the door, now would there? I tell you, bewildered listener, sometimes I do weep for the ignorance and foolishness of my own kind.

'Oh man," Kent shook his head in awe as the electrocuted spider rose up to its full height again. Already all around him and Rends Steel three others were closing in. Ice, we have to get through that doorway now!"

"By the forbearance of The City," I mutter, "why must that simpleton keep reinventing my plans?"

"The spear!" Ice ducked and weaved as she tried to slip past the two metal monstrosities that were currently attempting to flay her rather shapely flesh into messier sub sections.

"By the power of Thor!" There was a crack of thunder as suddenly Rends Steel seemed to bulge as his muscles enlarged. He let out a thunderous roar that seemed to shake the buildings around us as he grabbed and picked up the still somewhat dazed spider they had electrocuted. It lashed out at him blindly, its cutting legs poking grievous holes in his soft flesh. Yet he turned with a bellow and hurled the huge beast into its two fellows who were so actively assaulting Ice. They struck with a resounding clang that pained my ears greatly, and the three creatures were bowled over and sent scattering across the street.

"The spear," cursed Ice as Kent reached out to grab her and drag her bodily towards the door.

"I got it!" Trixie appeared from atop the one downed spider, her hands clutching the spear triumphantly over her head as she smiled. Then a dark shadow fell over her. She gasped nervously as she looked up into the towering shape of a rather annoyed seeming metal spider.

"Blast it all! Will you idiots get through the door!?!" Ed was suddenly atop this new threat, his claws tearing at the spider's exposed crystalline eyes. Trixie turned and ran, sprinting past the others so quick was her flight. Kent and Ice were at her heels with the lumbering form of Rends bringing up the rear, a splattering red carpet of gore trailing along in his wake.

"Oh dear," I sighed as I saw one of the spiders quite intently rushing after us, two more of its fellows in its wake. "We do indeed need that door to close," I noted. Thinking quickly I bowed my head and clasped my hands in front of me. "Oh dearest City, blessed are we who may walk amongst you…

"Keep going, I got this!" Rends spun on his heel. The spider behind him was, perhaps, closer then he had anticipated, and one of its legs struck deeply into his side. Rends roared back in defiance as he used his enhanced strength to rip the leg out of its joint before using the severed limb like a club to beat back its owner with huge, clanging, impacts of metal on metal.

So intent was he that he never did see the second spider pause in its charge of the doorway to neatly sever his head from his shoulders.

"Rends!" Ice's eyes were focused outward as she called to her pack mate.

"Damnit Kent, get her inside that door!" Ed bellowed his order loudly.

Kent nodded and forcibly picked up Ice and shoved her through the door even as the spiders resumed their rush towards us.

Ed turned and sprang from the head of the spider he had assaulted, rolled between the legs of another which viciously lashed downward with its barbed forelimbs in an attempt to skewer him, and came up to his feet in a dead sprint for the switch.

It was a close thing, I can assure you, even with me praying to The City for one desperately needed bit of providing. The shadow of the first spider fell over me and I heard the others snarl.

Then I heard the resounding clang that announced the door was sealing once more. The massive metal door crashed downward in a sudden fury of speed and force. The spider could barely manage a squeal of surprise before its solid metal body ruptured open from the massive impact. It was driven to the floor as pieces of broken metal and internal machinery whizzed past my face. Then it was over, everything was quiet and the spider before us was pulped by the wickedly heavy and fast doorway.

"Ed…" Ice apparently had been wounded or exhausted in the battle, for now her legs seemed to fail her as she dropped to her knees, her cold bright eyes staring at the sealed doorway. I walk forward and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We were never in true danger, The City provides."

'The City?" I am struck most cowardly from behind and stagger forward as Kent stalks towards me, unreasoning anger in his narrow eyes. "More like, brave and loyal friends provide, you sick freak!"

"The City moves in mysterious ways," I assure him, and for some reason he lunges forward again. Thankfully for all involved, Ice springs to her feet and knocks him onto his back with a sharp chopping motion of her arm.

"They didn't die out there to let us kill ourselves," she snarled sharply. "Let's finish this quest."

"I couldn't agree more, oh she of the shining face," I say with a quick bow. Yes, it was well past time that this whole affair ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Benedictions of the City

Ah, at last the final chapter is put up. I actually had it finished a bit before this, but my natural laziness got in my way as far as posting it up went. Preacher finally reveals the full extent of his glorious plan and also confesses his true love. It's a very heartwarming and gentle chapter, I can assure you dear readers. Now that I've finished this perhaps I'll figure out a way to make myself work on my next large story (yeah, good luck to future me on that score).

**Chapter 7: God in the Machine**

We are currently standing upon a large elevator platform that is suspended over the great machine that powers the portal. Two walkways exit the platform, one that leads back to the stairs and another that leads to a 'T' intersection. One part of the intersection contains a set of intricate controls, dials, levers, and knobs that I am currently working on most diligently. The other end of the 'T' ends abruptly in a suicide drop that overlooks the heart of the massive machine we are suspended above.

Ice sits meekly upon the elevator platform, the spear clutched in her hands and her head bowed in defeated exhaustion. Kent kneels by her, cooing soft words of comfort and solace. Trixie, at the very least, is proving to be actually useful for a change. Yes, quite useful indeed.

"Okay!" Her voice echoes up from the set of walkways below. I do believe she is on the seventh level, we being up on the twelfth. It is quite a climb to come and offer praise on bended knee to this great machine. "I found the yellow lever with a red knob!"

"Excellent and well done, most clever, if underdeveloped, girl child," I call back. "Please be finding it within yourself to pull the lever back two positions, and then twist the red knob counterclockwise one quarter turn."

"Right-o!" There is a loud crunching and churning sound and below me the machine springs to glorious life. I whisper off a series of prayers and thanks to the great machine and most importantly The City.

"Ah, we are up and running! It won't be long now!" I turn and shout over the edge. "Child, you had best get back up to this level."

She comes bounding up the stairs soon enough. She glances unhappily over at Ice and Kent, seeing that her leader is still battered from the loss of her troops and that Kent is too busy worrying over her to give way to lecherous attention. So, as I had fully and duly expected, let me assure you dearest of listeners, she did approach me for entertainment.

"So, we about ready to get this show on the road?"

"Ah, yes, precocious child, oh very much yes indeed." I smile at her and give a wink as I nod towards the other end of the 'T' intersection. "I intend now to look into the eye of a god as it awakens, are you interested in this amazing sight?"

She smirks at me. "A god, huh?" She shakes her head as she trails along in my wake. I step up to the edge and stare down into the now slowly opening metal pit below the walkway. Steam gushes up around us and I hear the happy gurgling of the great machine as it shakes itself free of exhaustion and gives praise to its purpose, as must we all.

"Praise be to The City," I tell Trixie as she pauses next to me, "for She has provided well this day."

"That's the god, huh?" Trixie leans forward, taking a precautionary grip on the railing as she looks down at the chugging and hissing machine. "So the machine runs and then opens the portal, huh? I've seen stranger stuff, I suppose, once I saw a gateway that was all about sunlight hitting a certain rock surface at dawn. Before we stepped through that one I was pretty sure my nose would be bruised."

"You won't need to worry about that here," I assure her.

"Oh?" She glances up at me and smirks indecently. "Why? Do we get a big glowing gateway or something else sorta less spooky?"

"Well…some of us do." She had been quite clever, oh so childishly clever, to take a grip of the railing. But, alas, the poor dear kept seeming to want to return to her fragile and vulnerable human state. Such a soft little undeveloped body that, I can assure you discerning listener, is quite soft indeed.

My claws had no trouble at all slashing open her wrist. She managed to scream then, but I was already shoving her off the edge. She plummeted down into the waiting mouth of the hungry god below me and I did hear the true magnificence of his machinery as it was properly lubricated with her ground and drained remains.

"You bastard!!!"

Let me assure you of this, devious listener, I had been fully expecting the assault of the pedophile after the needed dumping of the underdeveloped meat. I had tried to educate him to better himself, but he was hopelessly mired in the narrow minded lusts of his false belief system.

I spun to receive his charge, springing forward and snaking downward in a sudden twist as I dove between the bars of the safety railing. This, I feel implored to alert you impressionable listener, is a dangerous feat, and should not be attempted without much due diligence, practice, and reverence to The City.

Kent had been over eager and blinded by his Rage into a clumsy assault. I grabbed the edges of the walkway and spun under and around them, catapulting myself back up onto the walkway, only now behind the charging fool. He cursed, realizing his danger and his mistake, alas, like most sinners, he realized them all too late.

I provided a sharp kick to his back that, combined with his immodest forward momentum, sent him plummeting off the suicide dive and into the hungry maw of the god below us. I heard it roar in satisfaction as, properly fed, it began its full activation.

I turn, with a nodding smile as I stroll back towards the main platform. Around us great gears turn and clank as massive chains are pulled along seldom used pathways. The great platform gradually begins a grinding ascent, the whole piece elegantly rotating on its axis as we spiral upwards. Ice has risen slowly, her face confused as she shifts to her battle form of crinos. She raises her spear menacingly.

"You…Preacher…why? Why have you done this!"

"Why? Why to operate the great machine, of course." I shrug at her. "You requested my aid, aid I did freely give. The machine god needs sacrifice, he requires fresh blood with which to oil his gears. I fail to see how we could have activated him without the sacrifice." I laugh, it is so silly of a thought. Really, trying to activate the hungry god without feeding him? Oh, it was quite funny, I assure you, and I did laugh. "I did this so that you could have what you wanted before you when it came time for your choice."

"What I wanted?" Her beautiful cold blue eyes narrow. "You say this is what I wanted! You think I wanted you to murder my pack!?! You murdered Trixie!"

"She was underdeveloped!" I scream the words in not so subtle frustration. "By Gaia! I begin to wonder at the sanity of the lot of you sometimes! How could The City have intended anything but that fate for the poor small breasted waif child? That is not what I asked for, is it. Is it!?!"

I am screaming an awful lot, and it ill behooves me. I take a deep breath and collect my thoughts. I clasp my hands and bow my head to beg forgiveness for my rude outbursts.

"Ah, dear frozen sculpture of beauty, do forgive me," I sigh, "it has been a most vexing few days." I begin to slowly pace around the rotating disc upon which we stand. She matches my motion, keeping the same distance between us as we continue our steady ascent up. "I feel I have been nothing if not solicitous and kind in my efforts to bring about your wishes."

"My wishes?"

"Of course." I gesture overhead grandly. "We are going up, my dear and beautiful one. At the top we will have the hungry god open for you a very nice and proper gateway to a distant Realm that will enable you to go home. I am indeed forced to put such temptations before you even though I surely do not wish it. Ah, but to act that way would be small of me, would it not?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She stops moving and so I do the same. She still seems oddly tense about the whole situation, and I do recall that spear, though odd and funnily ancient, having quite a sharp seeming tip.

"What am I talking about?" I grip my head in my hands as I smirk and shake my head at her. "By the blessed City, woman, need I move any more mountains for you till I am worthy? Must I fly to the highest peak and bring you back a lock of Gaia's hair before fetching forth the head of The Wyrm itself? I am doing my dandiest to make this courting go smoothly and effectively, and I have to say you seem to be going out of your way to be quite obtuse about the whole thing."

"Courting!?!" The look on her face is an odd mix of disgust and surprise. Then my beautiful ice lady does something I hadn't expected, she laughs at me. "Are you totally mental? I am Ice-for-Eyes, pure breed of the Get of Fenris, able to trace my lineage perfectly to the royal house and the first Jarl of the Americas. I am of noble blood, and even if my marriage hadn't already been arranged for years before my birth and even if somehow the mating between two Garou wasn't an anathema forbidden by Gaia, I would still never deign to even think of a disgusting worm like you in that way!"

"You're being quite difficult still," I note as the platform slowly grinds to a steady halt. "I asked The City for companionship," I announce. "I asked Her quite nicely the other day as I sat stewing in my own, admittedly weak and disrespectful lusts, and lo and behold what before me should appear?" I lift a hand and point quite meaningfully at her. "The City provides, Ice, and She has provided me you."

There is a flare of light as the gateway opens up, a glimmering swirling vortex in the middle of the room. Ice is bathed in its red glow, and it causes her blue eyes to seem to almost flicker and burn with a cold inner fire.

"There it is," I announce happily. "This is your choice moment. This is why I brought you here. It is time you realized The City is where you belong, Ice. Stay here, with me, and you will be queen of Her streets and I shall preach of Her glory in the daytime and worship your glory at night. All you have to do is step away from the portal and come with me." I hold out my hand and smile invitingly.

"You are one sick, disgusting, little man."

"Is this about the pedophile and the underdeveloped wench again?" I wail in frustration as I throw up my hands in despair. "You've got to move beyond these petty, childish, concerns if our love is ever going to blossom!"

"Okay, you want my decision?" I nod eagerly as she snarls. "First I'm going to rip your godamn pecker off and feed it to you."

"Ah…that seems improper and uncomfortable…"

"Then I'm going to split your head open and splatter your brains all over your god damn city!"

I realized at this late juncture that perhaps I had been misreading some of the delicate signals Ice-for-Eyes had been sending out to me. Ah, foolish lad, The City had but been testing me, and here I was besotted and fool hardy and running around with a sword so desperately looking for a sheath that I failed to notice that I had become lost and wandering from the true path. I made mental note to make proper prostrations to The City in due course.

Firstly, of course, I had to make sure that I didn't find myself swallowing any improper parts of my anatomy. She was quite fast, was this beauteous heart breaker of a siren who had tried to ensnare me in her web of lust and deceit. I scampered and sprang to avoid her lightning fast leaps and attacks. One or two of them even came so close as to cut into my robes of office, which I found most upsetting.

Even as I was contemplating how best to fell the fearsome she-wolf a new conundrum was dropped onto my head, almost quite literally at that.

With a crashing of glass and a howl of victory a new player emerged on the stage. Ed crashed down onto the platform mere feet from me, and I had to spring away to avoid the cascading sheets of shattered glass that plowed down around him. He grunted as he weakly sat up, his body cut and torn, a jagged bone protruding from a twisted leg, and his gray fur bloody and matted to him. Above him I heard angry chittering and looked up to see wave after wave of enraged Pattern Spiders crawling over the remains of the skylight, all heading for the offending hole.

"Guess I'm not too late for the party, huh?" Ed grunted as he rose to his feet slowly, wincing sharply as the bone poking out of his thigh shifted. "Where are the others?"

"Preacher murdered them," Ice announces coldly.

"Ah-ha," I raise a finger warningly, "properly sacrificed them. The City does not approve of murder!"

"You sick sack of sh-" Ed's no doubt crude and unenlightened remarks are cut off by some shadows falling over him. He glances up with a curse at the sight of the spiders swarming into the building. "Aw hell, we've got problems."

"Indeed you do," I say with a small flourishing bow as I turn and leap onto one of the huge chains. "You have both failed to appreciate The City, and for that I am saddened." I shake my head in pity for them as I begin to slide down the chain in a painful, if quite efficient, escape.

"Ice, if that's a portal out, we have to take it now!"

I hear the spiders chittering overhead, their sharp claws clicking and clacking across the metal of the factory. These Pattern Spiders are much smaller then the door guards, but they are faster and are here in much greater numbers then the two Garou could ever hope to overcome.

"No." Ice's voice is as cold as the ice of her eyes. "Not yet."

"You can't, the spear!"

"It's worth it! Preacher!!!"

I look up at the sound of my name to see her perched on the platform so far overhead. The wind gusting in through the window sets her brilliant mane of white hair blowing about her face. Her eyes are so cold, it is almost as if they burn me to look upon. The spear is pulled back, cocked and ready to throw. Her eyes meet mine.

"For my pack."

She whispers the words, but I hear them quite clearly. It seems an awful lot of trouble for such an unruly bunch of misanthropic simpletons. But, ah, I suppose she is just as flawed and as foolish as all of them.

I almost laugh as I watch the spear arc gloriously up into the air, a final fragment of righteous and indignant anger. It looks so serene and strange flitting up there amongst the murky sky and glittering lights of the great city. Then it twists and plummets downward and I recall how even beautiful strangeness can be deadly. The spear strikes deep, and I howl in pain as I am tossed away from the chain.

Thus it is we are back at the beginning, which as I intimated was also the ending. I do so apologize once more for my crass ruining of this aspect of the story for you, oh dear and most patient listener. I suppose I have also ruined another part, have I not? Here I sit telling of how the spear struck me so grievously, and yet here I sit telling the tale. So it is, painfully obvious I feel, that I clearly survived.

I shall certainly admit the fall was quite unpleasant, and the spear wound was as painful a blow as I had been struck in many a year. Still, I deserved it, I feel, for I had allowed myself to grow too lax and coarse in my worship.

No longer.

I and The City are strong and proper once again, as it should be, as it shall ever be. Plus, there is the spear, did I not say this tale was about the spear, wise and insightful listener? It is, for you see, I have the spear now. I brought it with me. I keep it safe and quite well guarded here within my new lair. It is ready, you see.

For this was an important quest for dear little Ice, and she threw it away for a moment of vengeance. She'll be back though, sooner or later, oh yes, she'll be back. She'll come to get this spear back from that 'horrible place' she so crassly left it in.

She'll come.

I'll be waiting.

The City provides, you see, The City always provides.


End file.
